Rose Petals fall
by Kurama the rose
Summary: Story of Kurama falling in love with a ninetailed fox named Katsumi. Due to a slew of events, he ends up living with her. Sorry for the 3 year gap, im currently working on the next chapter! :3
1. Rose Petals Fall: Chapter 1

Rose Petals Fall  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a time slightly after the present, but slightly before the future. It was a time of forgetting and remembering. It was during this time that two people, two beings of this world, found each other, and sparked a deep running love that would outlast both time, diversity, and judgment of others. It was the story, of a woman named Katsumi, and a man named Kurama. Though both may not have always know it, they were destined to be together, both in mind, body, and spirit.  
  
It was a sunny afternoon, though despite the sunny outlook, the wind still blew cold across the streets of Omaha. It was just that time when the children were carefree and enjoying themselves with friends and family. It was about this time that Katsumi and her friends had ended their day of prowling the mall. The term 'prowl' was also rather fitting, as the most unique trait of Katsumi was her addition of both nine distinct foxtails, and a set of long fox ears. During this time, humans and animals lived as one, a unique bond established, creating such creatures as werewolves, centaurs, fish men, and even these elegant beings such as Katsumi, the nine- tailed fox.  
  
It was also this time that another person had decided to begin the prowl. Though many would simply walk the sidewalks and pathways laid out to reach that place, he took a more scenic route among the many cherry blossom trees that now inhabited Omaha. A strange occurrence indeed, the topographical changes that have taken place all over the world. Seasons have become almost the same in every country, and the Japanese culture has spread worldwide via Otakus and simply people that embraced the foundations of their ethics. Their culture was studied and copied in many places, the ethics of their own goals added, and then presented to the culture. Samurai were revitalized, replacing the need of police in many situations, martial arts took off like a storm across the nations, many leagues being formed and many new styles created. Even ninja, people always held with a mystical view, began to become more and more common as their practices were opened to those that wanted to become one.  
  
The man stopped near the end of the tree line. He enjoyed watching others, humans and monsters alike, though he rather liked the term 'half-breeds' over the term 'monster' any day. His name was Kurama, and he was the human form of the fox demon Youko. He wore his usual white clothing, a gi of sorts, with ornate blue trimming around the cuffs and collar. He had vivid red hair, though unique hair colors and styles were natural these days with the introduction of new coloring gels and the like. His was natural, a vivid red, like that of a rose. It was of no coincidence that he loved plants, roses and trees alike. It was where he got his strength, his abilities, and his passion. It was from the beauty of natural plant life that he was who he was.  
  
He looked downward, eyeing both Katsumi and her friends. It was almost in an instant, that he lost a sense of what was happening around him. There was an odd beating in his chest, his heart, almost screaming to get out. His face was flushed, a soft pink and a light sweat on his brow. What is this feeling inside of me? Why do I suddenly feel so light headed and full of fear? Is it her? Has she charmed me in some sort of way? He shook his head, and pinched his cheek, trying to snap himself out of this awkward feeling. It was very unlike him to express many emotions or act in any sort of comical manner, so this behavior struck him as odd. By the time he had regained himself, she had already passed under him, not noticing the man in the tree, the man ogling her with such an amusing behavior.  
  
It was now a small time later. Kurama had spent the time in that same tree, unable to move, his thoughts swarming his mind, recalling her image, her voice as she spoke lightly to her friends. It struck him odd that out of the group; she was the only one with animal features. All the rest seemed to be normal humans, and usually that was highly irregular indeed. Perhaps she charmed them as well, maybe she is a seductress, gaining friends through magic and spells, and perhaps I was lucky enough to not fall for her spell. This continued in his mind for some time, but it did not change that somehow, his heart was still yearning for that feeling again. That emotion that made a man do things no one would think of doing, that emotion that made women giddy with excitement and blush for hours on end. He wanted to feel it again, that emotion called 'love'  
  
By the time he came to his senses, it was already dark, and the full moon was high. He sighed softly and hopped from the tree, landing softly on the pavement below. He stood up and stretched, yawning quietly. He was numb from sitting for the past several hours in an awkward position, and his senses were dulled from all the emotional stimulation he was putting on himself. He didn't notice that there was a woman standing behind him, a tall slender woman, with nine foxtails, and a set of long fox ears. She was wearing red baggy pants with black stripes, and a black baggy shirt. Her hair was a soft silver color, the moonlight making her hair sparkle in places.  
  
"Excuse me, watch where you're going." Her tone was that of annoyance, but it retained a gentle beauty to it nonetheless. He turned and looked to her, not being able to see her properly due to the lack of much light. Despite the fact that the moon was full, he didn't gain any heightened senses as most fox demons did. It was do to his human blood that it was negated. He bowed slightly. "I am sorry; it was rude of me to jump out like that. Forgive me Miss...um...may I ask your name?" He looked up to her, smiling softly. She turned her head away, making a slight huffing noise as she did, clearly annoyed by him. She didn't like people very much, though her friends were an exception. Most people ridiculed her because it took her so long to get her nine-tails, but she took it. The fact that she had finally received her ninth tail caused a slight ego to form in her, and it showed itself now. "Well, I forgive you, for now, but you have to earn the right to know the name of the great and powerful Katsumi" He blinked slightly and was just about to tell her that she had just told him, but thought better of it and simply nodded to her. He didn't wish to upset her anymore than he had already done and decided to play along and try to appease to her. "Well, may I ask you what you wish me to do then miss?" He bowed again slightly, and this seemed to make her slightly happy. She took a step closer to him, and took his chin in her hand, lifting him back to a standing position. He then noticed that she was the one from before, the woman with the large group of friends. His face reddened once again, and his heartbeat increased as well. "Well, its dark out and I'm all alone, I need someone to keep me safe form all the sex maniacs that prowl the streets. Can you be my bodyguard? Please? I'm so weak and fragile, I don't know what I would do to defend myself." The truth was, she could handle herself very well in hostile situations, but she didn't want to bother with it all. So she decided she would have some fun and let a man protect her, who knows, maybe he was the one she was looking for in life.  
  
He nodded slowly, and managed to remove his chin from her grasp, her touch was soft, and it made his face so very red. She has placed a spell on me, I am sure of it, there is no other explanation as to why I am acting like this, I cant be falling in love with someone I have never met before can I? She must have charmed me that must be it. He smiled to her again, rather nervously, but managed to not make a fool of himself. "So, then I am to escort you to your home? I would be honored to do so." He bowed as he said this, and the entire thing made a smile appear on her face. She was amused as to how quickly he submitted to her request. But then again, it wasn't that hard making men do what you wanted them to, all you had to do was play to their weakness, and she knew men were loaded with weaknesses.  
  
She pointed behind him and spoke in a soft feminine voice, this voice more for play than anything. "I live a few blocks down in that direction, and I forgot how late it was. I wouldn't ask you this if it was brighter, but I'm a little scared of the dark..." she looked to him with scared eyes, her hands holding on to the cloth of his shirt desperately. "Please don't leave me here all alone alright? I don't want to be alone." Even to him it all seemed a bit too dramatic for a woman of her attitude, but the gentleman, and the voice in his heart, told him to play along. He smiled softly and held her shoulders tightly. "Don't worry, I will keep you safe from harm, come, let's get you home, alright?" He turned and began to guide her in the direction she had pointed. His response to her plea made a small smile form on her lips. Oh he's so easy to manipulate, this guy is a looker too. Not a bad catch Katsumi, and maybe this ones the man you've been looking for, the one that will finally steal your heart and make you his girl! She smiled at this thought. He did look good, the soft expressions, and the red hair was a nice touch as well. He looked like a giant red rose. She placed her arm around his, and snuggled close to him in a cutesy manner, trying to look helpless. "So...can I ask you what you're doing here in Omaha?" She looked up to him, smiling softly, trying to talk with him as much as she could. In truth, she was actually quite the romantic, already she was starting to like him. Her ego was more of a defense than anything, she didn't want to let just anyone into her heart, they had to earn that right yes, but it was an easy right to get, it was more the execution than anything that made her swoon for a guy. She also found it cute the way he was blushing simply by having her latch onto him. Oh god he so cute, oh I hope he's the one I really do! Ouu and he smells good too. "Well, I'm not really here for myself I suppose, I'm more here for someone else. Not to bore you, but the truth is, I was told, that I would find the woman of my dreams here, the one that I would fall for in an instant, and give my life to protect if the situation would arise." He shrugged slightly, and smiled at her warmly, leaning against her slightly as well. "And so here I am, and fate has brought me to you it seems." "Well, that's good to know, who knows, maybe you will find her right under your nose, ne?" What he had said was beginning to make her blush. His smile didn't help much either. He was just so cute and handsome! Her arm wrapped around his tighter, her hand sliding lower, towards his own. She stopped herself, not wanting to go too far with this. Besides, I don't even know if I'm the one he's looking for or vice versa. I'm just going on my emotion, and I know how badly following your heart is. She sighed and leaned her head against his arm, wishing she lived further away. They were perhaps a few minutes from her house, a small, empty house. "Um...miss, may I ask why you chose me of all people to be your bodyguard for the evening? After all, you don't even know my name, let alone if I'm to be trusted." She smiled softly, nuzzling his shoulder as she leaned against him. "Well, the fact that you asked that in the first place is good enough for me. If you weren't to be trusted, well, I would have to claw you to bits wouldn't I?" He smiled and managed a nervous chuckle. "Yes, I suppose you would wouldn't you." She smiled and made a soft giggle, which she suppressed quickly. "Yeah, I would. Oh...I'm home again." She looked to her right, the small house, built to resemble the ones she had seen on her trip to Okinawa a few years ago. He looked as well and nodded slightly. "Yes, it seems I did my duty as your bodyguard, so I suppose, I must take my leave of you." His voice was sad; he didn't wish to leave her side. It seemed too soon to him. It was as if a moment had passed and he was being forced to leave her side. He didn't wish to be rude and ask if he could come inside her house, it would be impolite and no doubt taken the wrong way. But, she then began to tug him forward, moving them both towards her house. "Um...well, maybe you can come with me and stay a while? I don't mind, I don't get company that often, and you must be tired." She hoped silently that he would accept her offer, she didn't want to leave him so soon. She pulled him up the steps onto the hardwood flooring that served as her porch. She looked to him, her face glowing under the lights of her house, showing him what she looked like, soft pale skin, and deep blood red eyes. "By the way, my name is Kirara Katasuma Katsumi, but please, call me Katsumi." She smiled softly, "what's your name?" He was unable to speak for a moment, taken by her eyes. He found them to be mesmerizing, her eyes the color of roses. Red was his favorite color, it was a color that symbolized both him and romance. "My name is Youko Kurama. I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss Katsumi." She was taken aback at the mention of his name. No, it can't be, he can't be him can he? He died 15 years ago...he can't be THE Kurama. She put the thought away for now and led him in. He followed her and found himself eventually in the living room. A small T.V set in one corner, a large mat and a table in the center. Ornate screens represented the walls, and it made him feel as if he were indeed in Japan. He was a bit timid around the mass of swords that were on display, no doubt she was adept in all of them, and made a note not to anger her during his stay here. He was told to wait there for her and so he did as he was told. As he waited he looked from weapon to weapon, wondering why a simple glove was set within all the different katanas and bokens, but he didn't wish to ask her this and pushed the thought aside.  
  
She was busy in the kitchen, her tails flicking back and forth eagerly. Her face was flushed, but if it was from the heat of the kitchen or the fact that she had a guest was uncertain. My, my, my, my, my...to think that I would be able to bring him here this easily, I know men are easily persuaded, but I figured he would put up at least some challengeï¼oh well, I think I'll have some fun with him and see what happens. She giggled softly to herself, not having had this much fun in ages. Men were fun to toy with, and being seductive was her nature, what was the point of living if you didn't enjoy yourself after all? She would see just how far she would be able to go with him, and see if indeed he would be the one meant just for her.  
  
A few minutes had passed, and Kurama began to worry about the constant fits of giggling that were spilling from the kitchen. He stood up quickly and walked to the hallway. "Miss Katsumi, are you alright?" A moment passed and the giggling subsided. "Fine, I'm just fine. Don't you worry about it." She stuck her head out and smiled to him softly. "Now you get back in there and sit!" She pointed to the living room and he obeyed, moving back to his seat and waiting patiently. In a few more moments she appeared in the doorway holding a tray of sake and some rice balls. And odd mix, but he didn't mind. As long as she would keep him company it didn't matter if they did eat or not, he just wished to be in the same room as she was.  
  
She walked to the table and smiled slightly, sitting down across from him and placing the tray in the center of the table. She handed him a bottle and placed one next to her, then handed him a pair of rice balls and gave herself two as well. She then looked up to him, her warming smile still placed upon her face as she looked to him. "I hope this is alright for now, I didn't expect anyone to help me home, and so I didn't have anything planned for dinner." He smiled and nodded to her. "Oh no, this is quite alright, I have to admit I didn't have any actual plans on eating tonight to begin with, you see, for the time being, I am without a place of residence, so I have been, roughing it, so to speak." She nodded to this, understanding what he meant having been in that situation before. "Well then, you had best eat up then, oh, and you WILL NOT be sleeping outside you hear me? You will sleep here tonight, and that's final!" She looked to him, her voice slightly raised, but her face still innocent, a look that screamed out 'talk back and die' as he looked at her, nodding slowly. "If...that is your wish."  
  
The time they spent eating passed slowly and in silence for a while after her outburst. They had both finished their food, and were nursing their bottles of sake. She wasn't the least bit affected by alcohol, but at times she enjoyed acting the part of one who was, but for now she refrained from doing it. "So, tell me Kurama-kun, do you have a girl in your life?" Her expression was serious, her lips sipping on the sake slowly, but her eyes glinted with intent. The question caused him to gag on his drink slightly but he managed not to die from drowning. He looked up to her and felt his face redden slightly. "Well, no, not really. I mean, I have had many women fall for me, but I have never felt the same way towards them. I suppose, I'm just waiting for the right person for me. What about you, have you had a man in your life?" She blinked, not expecting him to ask her so quickly, but she was prepared. She sighed slightly and sipped her drink again. "Well, I have had some...encounters during the spring, but never have I gone steady with anyone, mostly I just had one for the mating season and then I never saw them again, usually because I killed them."  
  
He choked again on his drink, the mention of death during mating bringing him back to reality about her. He had forgotten that she was an animal spirit, and during the spring her kind went into heat, and mated. It was usually violent, and death was not uncommon at all. He hoped that she wouldn't choose him to be her mate, he had plans for life, and spring would arrive in a few months, and his plans lasted longer than a few months. He looked to her, seeing her wicked smile and glaring eyes, slightly taken by them. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked down. "So you have mated many times before I presume? Funny, I have never found myself to have such urges during any springs. I wonder why that is?" She looked to him, leaning forward on her elbows and smiling sweetly. "Well, my lovely Kurama, you're not an animal spirit. You may have been one during your previous life, but your more human than animal, and I doubt you go through the things we do. But that doesn't mean you can't have sex now does it?" Her smile widened slightly, her body moving over the table slightly as she did.  
  
He moved away from the table slowly, not sure what she was planning, but not sure he wanted to know either. "Um...well...yes, I suppose. Mating and sex are two different things, but I would prefer that I do such acts with the woman that I was meant for." He began to blush greatly, the fact that she was now over the table and slowly making her way across the floor towards him only made it all worse. She was crawling on all fours like a cat, or in this case, a nine-tailed fox, and he couldn't help but find it a little appealing to him. "Well, how do you know I am not that woman you are meant for hmm?" She neared him, having cornered him and now beginning to move ever closer, her hands moving across the floor and onto him. Her hands moved up his legs, then onto his chest, pushing him down onto the floor. She had pinned him down, eyeing him, like a fox eyes its prey.  
  
He didn't fully understand what was happening, but he slowly began to not care. True he did have some feelings for her, but this was way too fast for him. He didn't want do something like this, not now, not here. The one it was with was all right, but the time and place were wrong, it didn't seem right to him. "Miss Katsumi, please..." he muttered, barely able to speak as she hovered over him, her face drawing closer to him. "Aww, what's wrong Kurama-kun, don't tell me you're afraid of me." She giggled softly, and leaned down closer; nuzzling his neck playfully and then, she simply sat up and hopped off, standing up quickly and holding her hand out to him. "Well, I think its time you got yourself cleaned up. I'll go and make you a bath."  
  
He simply stared at her, unable to move or think for a few moments. He then managed to take her hand slowly and stand up. With that he saw her turn and walk down the hall, leaving him alone in the living room again. He rubbed his neck slowly, still feeling her against his skin, not sure if it was real or not. She was so soft...so warm...I don't know if I would have been able to stop myself if she continued. He managed to sit down and leaned against the wall as he waited for her to call him. He didn't understand how he got into this situation. Here he was, in a woman's house, eating her food, about to take a bath, preparing to sleep here, and not to mention almost seduced by her as well. "It's all too much for me." He mumbled softly to himself. 


	2. Rose Petals Fall: Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
She peeked out from the hall and motioned for him to follow. "The bath is ready so come-on and get naked and hop right in!" She giggled to herself as she walked down the hallway and heard him follow, listening to how he was choking on air at what she had said. When you look at it, he really is just an innocent little child in a way. But he's just so cute! Oh I could just eat him up! She led him to the bathroom and opened the door, leading him in. "Now you have fun and make yourself nice and clean alright?" She patted him on his backside and then shut the door, stifling a giggle. His reaction was to slip and fall, and that made her giggles even worse. Oh he's so cute I can't stand it! I just have to have some fun with him. With that she walked off, a plan forming in her mind on how to play with him some more.  
  
He sat up on the tiled floor, wondering if she was teasing him like this on purpose. To him it certainly looked and felt like it. He sighed and undressed himself, setting himself slowly in the warm water, feeling a little better already. He simply closed his eyes and allowed himself to soak in the bath, enjoying the peace and quiet. The door opened and he sat up quickly looking at who had entered. He saw that it was Katsumi, wearing only a towel, and he immediately turned and looked away, blushing horribly. "I was just about to leave!" he yelled in a nervous voice. But she only smiled and let the towel fall. "Oh it's quite alright, I don't mind bathing with a handsome man at all." She giggled slightly and entered the bath as well, turning her back to him and leaning against him, moaning slightly. "Ouu this water is perfect, don't you think Kurama-kun?"  
  
He couldn't move, he couldn't think. It was all so sudden to him. Here he was bathing with a naked woman, and he couldn't get the nerve to leave either! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. Please someone save me from her evil ways! He managed to turn his head slightly so he could speak to her, hoping his voice and his morals would remain strong. "Um, may I ask why you are bathing with me? After all...you...um, hardly know me." She snickered slightly and turned around, pressing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers over his chest. "Oh, I don't think you're the one to do anything rash, after all I'm the one you should worry about," she leaned forward, nipping his neck playfully. "I'm the one with the provocative past after all. There is no telling what I might do with a naked man in my bath." She hugged him tightly, feeling herself pressed against him. Heh, if this doesn't get him riled up I don't know what will.  
  
Her body, her soft warmth, it was all around him, her hands around his neck, her body pressed against his back, the softness of her breasts as they pressed against his skin, it was all like a dream. His blushing went down slightly, as his emotions slowly began to take over. He reached up and held her hand, pressing it against his chest, and leaning back against her. "Katsumi, why are you doing this in the first place? Why are you treating me like this? Why do you find it so funny making my emotions go in loops?" The question caught her off-guard, and it actually made her blush for a moment. Why was she doing this? Sure it was for her amusement, but she never did anything like this with her prey on the first day. These were things she did after a time, after a week or two, not a few hours after meeting.  
  
She laid her head against his, closing her eyes and smiling a bit. "Well, to be honest, I'm not too sure why. I've done this a few times before, mainly just for my own amusement, but today it's different. You're different Kurama. You're special to me, from the ones before. I can't help but feel giddy around you, and I can't help but try and be close to you at any cost." She leaned back and stepped out of the bath and placed the towel over herself and smiled softly to him. "Now you take your time and relax. I will have your bed ready when you're done." With that, she left, taking his clothes with her though he did not notice it. He simply sat there and stared at the wall, holding his hand in the same place it was before, not having moved at all when she left. He didn't understand what was happening. He couldn't understand how she could say what she did given the small amount of time she had spent with him.  
  
He turned around and rested on the top of the bath, looking at the floor, trying to get his thoughts in order. So she seemed to have feelings for him, which was actually good considering he held some feelings for her as well. He thought about things for the next few minutes, and it wasn't until later that he realized his clothing was missing. "Miss Katsumi?" he said loudly. "Yes Kurama-kun?" was her response. "May I ask where my clothing went?" There was a pause before an answer came. "Oh I took them with me to clean, but don't worry, I left you a little something to wear for when you exit the bath. Its next to the door." All he saw was a small pair of washcloths lay out on the floor. "Miss Katsumi...all I see are a pair of washing cloths." He heard a giggle and then her response. "Well, I said I left you a little something to wear didn't I?" He felt the urge to scream but simply sighed and felt like dying. She is doing this on purpose I know it. He got out of the bath and managed to cover himself well enough so he could finally leave the bath. One cloth in front, and then the other behind him, tied around his hips. He didn't know what he did to deserve this, but he hoped it would be over soon.  
  
She watched this all from the corner of the hall with amusement, barely able to hold in her laughter at the way he looked. She waited till he was next to the door before popping out of her room and holding a pair of pants and a shirt for him to wear for bed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself but here you go." She handed him the clothes and then forced him into her room and closed the door. "You got two minutes to change before I'm coming in there you understand!" His response was the sounds of hurried dressing and the occasional fall to the floor. After the time was up she opened the door to find him dressed in the clothing she had given him. "Well, good, you're changed and ready for bed. Now get in bed and go to sleep." She turned and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and left him alone in her room.  
  
He did as he was told and climbed into the bed; it was too dark for him to notice this was her room, so he simply thought it was a guestroom and didn't give it a second thought. But when the door opened and he saw her silhouette he began to think otherwise. She closed the door halfway and walked to somewhere he couldn't see. A small click and a light appeared behind a changing screen. He couldn't help but look towards it and saw her as she changed into a nightgown, the light casting her figure in a soft silhouette as she remained behind the screen. The light clicked off and he heard her as she came closer to the bed. He felt the bed move as she climbed on and placed herself under the sheets next to him. He didn't dare move he was too nervous and also slightly curious as to why she was doing this.  
  
She was glad he didn't try to climb out and go somewhere else, this way she didn't have to get the ropes and chains to keep him with her. She moved a little closer, and laid herself against him, arms around his waist, one hand holding onto his shirt almost desperately. "Don't leave me Kurama, not tonight, not tomorrow, or I will make you regret it." She giggled and snuggled closer, wrapping one leg around his and not letting go of him. She would never let this catch escape her, not in a hundred years. He was the one for her, she could feel it in her heart, and she wouldn't let him escape her grasp. Her pride and her love would have nothing less.  
  
He lay there, feeling her against him, her soft mumbling and her steady breathing; it was almost too much for him to take. It wasn't that the closeness was unwanted, but the fact that he didn't know what to do in response. He wasn't used to being treated like this. True he had had many women, even men lust after him, but never had he felt the same way to the one doing the lusting. She was different somehow, her authority and control, the way she smiled, simply the way she carried herself in her actions. It was all so beautiful to him. He placed his hand over hers, and smiled a bit when she wrapped her fingers around his, muttering softly as she did so. "Let go...and I'll bite you..." With that she returned to her otherwise quiet sleep. Her words caused him to chuckle softly. "Don't worry Miss Katsumi...I won't leave you, not today, or tomorrow." He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep, opening his eyes for a moment to listen to her mumbles. "Mmm...snuggle-bunny." This was followed by a long period of snuggling and nuzzling which made him unable to sleep until she stopped. For the time he doubted he would ever fall asleep under these conditions but in the end, he managed to sleep, despite her constant loving attention. 


	3. Rose Petals Fall: Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The morning came, setting the room in a golden light. Somehow during the night Katsumi had managed to move herself on top of him and was now snoozing lightly, her head against his chest, her arms still holding onto him. Kurama was holding her as well, arms around her shoulders, slowly slipping from sleep. He looked down and blushed slightly, but that went away after a few moments, and he simply lay there, waiting for her to awaken. He looked to the ceiling and wondered what she would do to him today and if she would make him leave. He didn't want to leave, not anymore. He wanted to stay here with her for a while longer, it was quite enjoyable once you get over the teasing.  
  
She awoke slowly, too comfortable to want to move. Is it me, or did this bed get like ten times more comfortable last night? She opened her eyes and noticed that she was sleeping on him, wrapped in his arms, and began to blush heavily for a moment. Yup, it is more comfortable than before and warmer too. She smiled and looked up to him. "So, trying to molest me in my sleep are you?" She wriggled free and sat up, straddling him and pressing her hands against his chest. "If your goal was to get in my pants, all you had to do was ask you know, I'm sure we could have reached a compromise..." She giggled at his reaction, the way his face turned beet red and his ability to speak was rendered useless.  
  
He didn't know why she thought he would do such a thing and hoped she didn't get the wrong idea about him. He shook his head back and forth quickly. "No! I'm not trying to have my way with you, I just went in the wrong room, and you told me not to leave! I was only doing what you told me to!" But her smile remained, and she simply leaned forward and poked him in the nose. "So, does that mean if I asked you to take me in your manly arms and ravage me you would do it? Be careful what you say Kurama-kun, you may just eat your words." She hopped from him and walked to the changing screen. "Well, you better not peek, or ill be forced to hurt you understand?" She remained quite and waited her to emerge from the screen. This time she wore a red baggy shirt and black baggy pants with red strips.  
  
She smiled and winked to him as she exited her room. "Well, you go and get changed, I'm gonna go make breakfast. Hope you like Miso soup and rice!" She walked off to the kitchen and left him there by himself. The day has just begun and already she is teasing me, I have a feeling this will be a long day. He sat there a moment and simply thought about all the things he had been through just last night. After a few moments he got out of bed and saw that she had left his cloths on the table next to the changing screen. He changed quickly and went out of the room and walking down the hall. He was drawn to the kitchen from all the smells and felt himself grow hungrier as he neared the kitchen.  
  
She was almost finished preparing by the time she arrived, trying to make the miso thick just the way she liked it. She turned and smiled at Kurama. "Well, I see you finally got out of bed then. Well, good, another few minutes and I would have to use force." She held up a large metal spatula, her type of force for the morning and smiled innocently towards him. "Now if you'll be a sweetheart and go wait in the living room I'll have the food ready in just a minute." He blinked slightly at the way she was acting. She seemed oddly nicer to him than last night, more easy-going and much more carefree than before. An attempted swing at his head with a spatula brought him back to reality and he walked quickly to the living room and waited patiently, wondering if he would survive the day with her. One night was bad enough, but it seemed one day would be hell.  
  
It was about 15 more minutes before she arrived in the living room with her serving tray. On it were four bowels. Two contained her miso soup recipe, while the other two contained a serving of rice. Instead of placing the dishes across from each other like yesterday, she chose to place them next to each other, and sat next to him. She looked to him and smiled lovingly and then began to eat. He looked to her a moment and then began to eat as well. "This is very good, a bit too thin, but otherwise its good." She nodded a bit and then turned to look at him. "Oh? So you like your soup thick as well? Well then, next time I wont have to boil it down then. I like mine thick, but I didn't know if you did or not, so I left it a bit runny." He chuckled slightly, and placed his bowel on the table and left the rice alone for now. "It's funny, you don't strike me as an individual that cares for the satisfaction of others. Up to this point it seemed as if you only did things that amused and satisfied you...but I guess I was wrong wasn't I?"  
  
She gagged slightly and set down her bowel, a bit flustered now. "Do I really strike you as that kind of person? Do I really appear stuck-up and egotistical?" He shook his head quickly. "I didn't say that at all Miss Katsumi..." She poked his nose hard. "I said call me Katsumi, no miss you hear me? It makes me feel old." He nodded and rubbed his nose and tried to ignore the pain. "Well then, Katsumi...what I said was that you struck me as one who does things for your own amusement, disregarding the feelings of anyone that it might affect. But as I said, I don't think that anymore, at least not for now." She smiled her cheeks a light pink now. But she then raised a large frying pan and glared at him. "Well, if you ever call me cynical, egotistical, snotty, stuck-up, or a bitch...lets just say I will have to discipline you, got it?" He stared at her and simply nodded, slowly looking away and returning to his rice.  
  
There was a long silence after that, broken only by the sounds of their eating. When both were finished she took the empty bowels and went to the kitchen, motioning Kurama to remain seated. He did as he was told and remained in his sitting position, looking around once again. He wondered if she was planning something again, and hoped she wasn't. She returned and sat down again, only this time she was behind him, and she rested her head against his back, her arms around him once again. "Kurama-kun...may I ask you a favor? Please?" He blushed again and immediately thought it was another plan of hers, but he couldn't help but be nice and say yes. "Well...I was wondering, if...we could spend some personal time together, just us two, doing something special..." He began to choke on air again. What is she planning, oh this wont end well, not one bit. He nodded slightly and spoke softly. "Well, may I ask what you want to do?" She hugged him tightly and spoke in almost a whisper. "I want to go out and go shopping with you, at the mall or something, just you and me. Without my friends tagging along, a date if you will." He remained quiet and then nodded slowly. "I would love to go on a 'date' with you Katsumi." He smiled softly to himself. Maybe today won't be so bad afterall. 


	4. Rose Petals Fall: Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
She giggled furiously and tried to hide it, but did a poor job of it. He found it cute that she tried so hard to keep up her serious act. He knew that deep down she was just as bad about dealing with things as he was, but he admired how easily she hid it. It was near impossible for him to play it off and act cool, and it was times like this he wished he were able to. He took her hand in his, and squeezed it tightly. "You know, you shouldn't try and cover up your emotions, you're cute when you giggle if I may be so bold as to say that."  
  
She froze, for the moment unable to make her mind or her body to work. He said I was cute...he said my smile was cute...oh god, what's happening? Why can't I move? Her face became deep red, and her body trembled slightly, and slowly, very slowly, managed to move away from him. He turned to look at her, wondering why she became so quiet. "Katsumi, what's...wrong?" He noticed her face, how red it was, and how she had the most unusual smile on her face. She got up quickly and ran out of the living room and into her bedroom, screaming for him to stay where he was. He did as he was told, and remained seated, slightly worried about her. Meanwhile, she was sitting on the floor, in a corner, back against the wall and unable to keep herself from smiling, and unable to keep her heart from racing. Why is this happening? Why can't I stop feeling all gooey inside? He's good, but I didn't think he would be this formidable! Is this it? Is this love? She was growing frustrated, not knowing how to deal with this, and it annoyed her. She liked this feeling, but she didn't like the fact that it was out of control. "Calm down Katsumi...breath in...out with the bad, in with the good...calm." She reached over and punched the wall, her fist sinking into it a few centimeters and cracks spreading from the impact. She sighed and stood up, and went to change. She would get back at him for making these feelings swell inside her.  
  
He waited, and waited, and waited some more. It had been almost half an hour now and she still hadn't returned from her room. "I could go make sure she is alright...but she would most likely scold me if I did." He sighed and stood up, walking around the room. He wasn't sure why he was really here, in her home. She told him he had to stay, but it was only her words, so why did he stay? Did he really have to listen to what she said and remain here? Did he really want to leave? There were so many questions running through his head that he couldn't think straight anymore. His head hurt, and his heart ached as well. It was all so much and so soon; the fact that he was here, practically living with her and falling in love with her as well despite her abuse made him wonder if he was even sane.  
  
He moved the thoughts aside when he heard her door open. He turned around to look at her, wondering what took her so long, and found himself slightly speechless. She was standing before him, wearing a deep red dress, cut in a large V-shape across the chest, showing off her pale skin. There was a small rose embroidered on the lower edge of the dress, a lighter red with black and green beads. He couldn't stop staring at her. "Um...you...wear dresses?" She scoffed at him but went ahead and posed cutely. "Well I may be a tom-boy, but I'm still a woman. If you forget it I'll have to beat it into you, understand?" He nodded quickly and took her hand in an effort to make her forget about the current situation. "Well, shall we go?" He spoke softly, and smiled to her, looking more handsome than she remembered.  
  
She looked down at his hand, and at hers, and at the fact that she was holding hands with him, and felt her face turn hot again. "Um...go, yeah sure I'm ready lets hit the road yeah all aboard!" She stopped, and took a quick deep breath to calm herself and then began to lead him outside. He looked to her and walked along, following her lead. "So, are we going to the mall then? Or do you wish to go elsewhere? Considering the time you took to make yourself look so mesmerizing, perhaps a mall is not best suited to show yourself off."  
  
That question made her stop dead in her tracks. Sure she would let him see her in a dress, but the general public? That was a different matter entirely. Crap. I forgot about that little aspect. Sure I was gonna show him off to everyone at the mall, but if I'm in a dress, they'll all look at me too, and then Neesha will find out, and then she will expect me to wear this on a regular basis. Then she might make me wear makeup, and I'll never live it down! She shook her head and decided that for now, she would treat it as a date instead of a way to get back at him for that fit of uncontrollable emotion she went through in her room. "Well, I guess we can skip the mall and just walk and enjoy the sights if you'll just stop talking and come with me already!" She jerked his arm and began to walk again, wishing she could stop her face from blushing.  
  
He followed her lead, not really having a choice as she held a death grip on his hand, and it seemed doubtful that she would let go. From the look of it, they didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular. They just walked around for an hour, ending up in almost the same place they started. He looked over to her house and wondered if she was lost but then felt her tug at his hand and they continued walking. "Um...Katsumi-san, may I ask where we are going? It doesn't appear that we are going anywhere at this moment." She stopped the both of them alone and under the branches of a Sakura tree. She gave his hand a squeeze, and turned around to look at him. "Does it really matter where we go? Isn't it fine just to be with me?" She looked into his eyes, her cheeks pink, and her eyes shining. He blushed, and looked down, rubbing his nose nervously. "Well, um no it doesn't matter where we go. I'm happy just being with you." She smiled and pressed herself against him, one hand in his, the other against his chest. This caused him to tense up and unable to react. "Um...Katsumi" he began, but she leaned forward, her face inches from his. He didn't know what she was planning, but was actually hoping she would kiss him. He could feel her breath against his skin, her scent upon him, her warmth as she leaned ever closer to his lips. Then it all went the opposite. Pulled back and dragged him along again. "Well, then stop complaining about where we are going and be happy it's with me!"  
  
He was moving again, unable to do anything else, his mind too stuck on what could have happened to function properly. She's just toying with me, but maybe she does share feelings for me, maybe there is a chance all this teasing is just her way of dealing with her feelings. Maybe all I should do is give her a little push. He shook his head and got rid of that thought. There was no way he could come out and say it, he was too nervous to do that. He would wait, until he knew that for a fact, the time was right, and that his moment to tell her how he felt had arrived. Until then, he would do his best to make her happy in any other way.  
  
They walked, Katsumi still leading him where she wanted to go, for a few more minutes, before they came to the place they met the night before. She stopped him, and they stood there for a moment, looking at the tree, and a soft smile spread across her face. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she became incredibly happy just by looking at this tree. Maybe it was because she met him here or the fact that he was here with her right now, perhaps thinking the same thing as she was. One day, I'll be able to tell him my feelings. One day, I'll be able to tell him that I love him. But until then, he will just have to remain my little plaything. She grinned wickedly for a moment, but that softened into a loving smile as she looked at the tree and to him.  
  
He stood next to her, not looking at the tree but rather at her. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her, the way she looked in her dress, how her hair sparkled in the sunlight, and just how beautiful she was in general. He placed his hand in hers, holding onto her hand gently. "Katsumi, if its alright, I would like to walk with you like this, instead of always being the one being pulled along." She looked up to him, slightly surprised and was once again a light shade of red. "Oh...sorry Kurama-kun" she leaned against him, her fingers entwined in his "I didn't mean to be so forceful with you. I'm sorry about that." She smiled gently and looked ahead. Before them were the mall and the small shopping district, both seemed to be swarming with people and half-breeds.  
  
She looked over to the crowded area and frowned slightly. She didn't want to be around so many people right now. She would rather go home and spend the rest of the day there with him. But then again, if she did do that, she may not be able to control herself in his presence, and if that happened, there was no telling of just how far she would go with him. She didn't know if she could stop with simple teasing, or a love confession. If she wasn't careful, she may slip and end up going all the way. She shook her head. It would be all right. She trusted him and she knew he would control himself and if possible herself as well from doing anything too rash. She looked to the tree and then began to speak softy. "Kurama-kun...do you want to go back home with me and just, spend the rest of the day there...with me?" She looked up and was shocked to see him shake his head, but his words made her forget her worries.  
  
"No, not yet. If it is alright with you, I would like to sit here under the Sakura Tree and watch the cherry blossoms fall. The wind will be picking up soon, and I believe it will be quite beautiful to watch. Plus the company will make it even more memorable to witness, ne?" She blushed and looked away, nodding slightly. " I would...love to." With that, he led her under the tree, and sat down on the soft grass, his back against the trunk of the tree. She sat down next to him and rested not against the tree but more his body. Her head rested against his shoulder, but he moved his arm around her and she then rested against his side, blushing softly and watching the sky. Please...don't let this moment end, I beg you Fox God. Don't let him leave me. She gripped his shirt tightly not wanting him to leave her, not now, and not ever.  
  
He was content now, sitting here with her under the tree that allowed him to meet her in the first place. Even though it had been only one night and a day, he felt so comfortable with her, and felt he could confide in her. It was as if he had known her for ages, and he knew this feeling was real, this beating in his chest and the happiness he felt when he was around her. His arm was around her shoulders, holding her against him, and his finger rubbed one of her long fox ears, and he smiled as he felt her twitch and giggle slightly. "Stop that it tickles" she said in between a fit of squirming and laughing, and he stopped. She nuzzled his side slowly and closed her eyes, making soft mewing noises. After a few moments she fell asleep, and he simply sat there with her, rubbing her arm every now and then to show here he was still there.  
  
He closed his eyes and listened to the birds as they sang and felt the warmth of both the sun and Katsumi's body as she lay against him. She nuzzled closer against him at different times, and mumbled random things as she slept. He opened his eyes as he felt the wind pick up and shook her softly, wincing slightly as she dug her nails into his skin before actually waking. Little did he know that he was lucky, as if there had been any other circumstance, her nails would have injected a poison into the wound, and then all would be lost, but he was lucky, and all he received were claw marks. She opened her eyes and saw the many petals fall around them. "Its...perfect" she whispered softly. He couldn't think of any other word to describe it. He was glad for the unusual weather they had these days, it was almost always spring, but without the fear of the half-breeds going into heat, since that happened only during the actual spring.  
  
He looked down to her, rubbing her ear slowly, causing it to twitch and for her to shiver. "Stop that...it tickles when you do that..." She actually enjoyed it when he did that, but she didn't want him to know, otherwise he wouldn't stop, and even though she wouldn't mind, she didn't want to giggle so much outside. "Alright, I will stop then." He looked to the blossoms and then back to her. "Well, I suppose we should return home. Well, to your home actually." She shook her head and smiled. "Nah, it's alright, it will be your home too...I mean, if you want it to be of course." She blushed and stood up quickly. "Well look at the time! Let's go let's go come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up and began to lead him back to the house. Hoping he wouldn't say anything else about this or anything else period.  
  
They reached the house quickly, Katsumi having nearly dragged Kurama back to her house. They went inside together, and she closed the door behind her, glad to be back home with him still with her. She wanted to spend some time alone with him, doing anything as long as he was with her. She really wanted to make him happy, and in the end, she was prepared to go to any length to do that. She watched him, and made a slight eeping noise as he turned and hugged her tightly, but she returned the hug, holding him tightly, making a sound almost like a purr. "I had a wonderful time with you Katsumi. I hope...that we can do these things again, for many times to come." She nodded and simply stood there in his arms, wishing she had the courage to tell him she loved him. 


	5. Rose Petals Fall: Chapter 5

Yay, Chapter 5 is done! n.n;; Sorry it took so long, but I had one emergency after the other. With luck though, I can get chapter 6 done much quicker than I did this one. I see no end in sight at the moment, so lets hope this keeps going strong! ^__^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
He stood there with her, holding her as she held him, both unwilling to let go. This is it...this is the moment for me to tell her how I feel. I have to tell her before I miss my chance! He gripped her tightly, his head against hers, and his heart racing faster than it had ever been. "Katsumi...I...I wanted you to know that...I...um" He was so nervous, he didn't know how to say it. Katsumi backed away enough so she could look up at him. Her eyes shone with an unusual innocence. "Kurama-kun, what's wrong? What are you trying to say?"  
  
Her face began to redden as she watched him, his body language, the stutter in his voice, and the way the both of them seemed to act so out of character. She blushed slightly, knowing what he was trying to say, and almost unable to contain herself. He's gonna say it...he's gonna confess to me. But wait, if he says it, then I have to give him an answer...oh god...I don't know if I can manage to say it back to him if he does confess! She became nervous and unable to keep still. Every second he took to try and speak stretched out into an eternity for her, but then again, it was worse for him.  
  
He was a wreck, his mouth wasn't moving and his throat was dry. His hands were trembling slightly, and his heart was racing. Calm down Kurama. Just go with the flow and tell her how you feel before it's too late. But why does she have to look so beautiful staring at me like that? Why does it have to be so hard to say it? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and calmed himself. He opened his eyes and took one hand in held hers. "Katsumi, I just wanted to tell you that even though we have just met, I feel like I've known you forever. I wanted to tell you here and now, that regardless of what happens in the future, and regardless of your feelings for me...Katsumi, I...I love you."  
  
Her ears twitched at his words, her free hand covering the large hole that was her mouth, unable to believe he actually said it. Her eyes glistened with tears and ran freely down her cheeks. "Kurama...I..." She collapsed to the floor, her legs no longer working, and the tears running down her cheeks and the expression on her face one of both happiness and nervousness. She didn't know if she could be strong like that and tell him how she felt, but for the first time, she felt afraid.  
  
He rushed to her side when she collapsed, holding her upright and looking at her, his eyes full of concern. "Katsumi...what's wrong?" He didn't know if it was his fault, but he hoped it wasn't. He looked at her face, at her red cheeks and inability to look at him, and found a smile spreading on his face. "Katsumi...you feel the same way about me don't you." It was more a statement than a question, but she nodded slowly anyway. He nodded as well, and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, you don't have to say anything, I know what your answer will be, and I don't mind waiting for you to say it." He smiled softly and stood up, holding out his hand to her. "Perhaps this will lower the amount of teasing I receive, then maybe I could sleep easier."  
  
She looked up to him, and smirked slightly, her fear gone for the moment. She took his hand and stood up as well. "You wish, if I get lax on you now, there is no telling what kind of thoughts you would form in that little head of yours. It's my job to keep you in line and make sure you stay obedient." She crossed her arms and looked at him with an imposing look. "So...you had best turn around and go take a bath you hear me mister?" She pushed him towards the bath and forcefully shoved him inside, slamming the door quickly and then running to her room. She flung herself to the bed, buried her head in a pillow, and screamed with both joy and anger. She didn't understand why was this happening now? Why today? Why couldn't he have waited like...a week or three? She groaned, more at the fact that she wanted to tell him her feelings as well but couldn't find the strength. She could hit him and yell at him and talk about love, but when it came to admitting it, that was another story.  
  
Kurama meanwhile was sitting silently in the bath, the redness in his face not from the heat but from the memory of the moments before, of his love confession. "Maybe doing that was a bad idea...she didn't seem to enjoy it as much as I had hoped she would..." He lowered himself into the water, the level rising to just below his nose. He blew out some bubbles from his mouth, watching them rise and pop as they floated around for a few moments. As he did this he heard the door open and looked over, seeing Katsumi once again in only a bath towel. This time though, he didn't move, he simply lifted himself slightly, his head visible above the water. He smiled weakly towards her and the looked away. He felt the water shift as she once more stepped in with him. A soft hand was placed on his shoulder, and he stiffened slightly, but feeling her whole body pressed against him seemed somehow, not as bad.  
  
She smiled softly, unable to keep her face from smiling. The whole thing was overwhelming to her. HE told her he loved her, and she loved him as well, but she was unable to tell him that. She was unable to gather the courage like he did, and in a way, she hated and loved him for that. "Kurama-kun...did...did you mean what you said to me before?" Her arms slowly wrapped around his waist, rubbing his bare skin, and her head rested on his back, the warmth radiating from his body and the hot water of the bath. She felt his body shift as he turned and she looked up. HE had turned to face her, and this caused her to blush deeply, and she submerged herself up to her neck, suddenly becoming very modest about her figure.  
  
HE watched her, finding it odd how she became so modest when he looked at her, yet she didn't mind at all sleeping with him, bathing with him, and all in all pressing her entire naked body against him, as long as she didn't look in his eyes. HE couldn't help but smile at her, the entire modest moment cute in his eyes. Despite his better judgment, he leaned forward, laying himself as best he could beside her, his head placed against her neck, and his right arm over her waist. "Yes...I meant every word I said to you Katsumi-sama. I love you, and I always will." He kissed her shoulder blade lightly, hoping he didn't go too far with everything, after all, it was bad enough that he was naked and lying in the bath with her, but he kissed her and was holding her in a more personal way.  
  
To be honest, she was somewhat relieved at the sudden closeness he was placing on her. She turned her head slightly to look at him, her arm slipping under and over, her hand caressing his hair slowly, finding the entire situation to be very relaxing, and very much desired by her. "Kurama...I...I want to give you an answer back...but I can't. I can't find the courage to tell you how I feel about you..." She felt his finger on her lips, and stopped talking. He made a soft noise, telling her not to speak. "Katsumi-sama...I already know your answer, and it doesn't matter if you tell me now, or in a year. I love you, and until you feel it right to tell me that as well, my love will support the both of us." He smiled, leaning forward and kissing her lips, softly at first, but soon found himself in a death-grip as she embraced him and deepened their kiss. He found it all to be quite mesmerizing, and the setting did nothing short of heighten the moment. He could feel her against him, could smell and taste her. His mind was hazy and soon went numb, for the next few moments it was as if they were one. Both connected at the mouth, Katsumi making sure that he didn't have even an inch of space between the two of them. She didn't know why she was so forward all of a sudden, but it just seemed right to her. I love him, and I want to be with him forever, and I know he loves me just the same...but I can't tell him yet, I can only show him.  
  
Their kiss ended, and he stared into her deep red eyes, her cheeks matching their color. For the first time since he arrived he switched roles, stepping out of the water with a smile. "Well, its bedtime Katsumi-sama, we should really get ready for bed or you might get wrinkled." He left with his bath towel wrapped about him, Katsumi too shocked to speak right now. But in a moment she burst into a fit of laughter, unable to contain herself at how funny it was to see him acting like that to her of all people. But she liked it, having the tables turned on her. She laid in the slowly cooling bath water a few minutes more before deciding she would get ready for bed as well. Katsumi dressed herself in her favorite fluffy bathrobe, and brushed her teeth. She then remembered she still had to dry her hair and proceeded to do so. She was ready for bed about 30 minutes after she got out of the shower. Well, a girl needs to look her best right? She made a slight grunting noise and exited the bathroom, looking perfect as she always did, in her mind anyway.  
  
Kurama meanwhile was already half asleep on the bed, having changed into his sleeping pants, a red flannel pattern on this one, and sat up slowly when he heard her enter. He smiled warmly, glad to see her despite that she was only gone for half an hour. "I was about to go to sleep without you Katsumi-san" he said slowly, still half asleep "But I figured you would hit me if I did." She grinned and sat down next to him, one arm wrapped around his own. "Damn right I would" But her tone suggested otherwise, as she was already cuddling him and making soft purring noises as she nuzzled his chest. The way she acted took even him by surprise, but he didn't mind, and he simply patted her head and laid down with her. "Come now Katsumi-san, its time for bed...um...you can play in the morning.'' She made a slight giggling noise. "Alright...I will have lots of fun with you tomorrow Kurama- chan." With that she resumed her habit of snuggling and cuddling until she fell asleep, leaving Kurama wide awake. Oh lord...what have I gotten myself into? 


	6. Rose Petals Fall: CHapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Morning crept up upon them with an upsetting morning of rain and thunder. Normally Kurama would have slept onward, dreaming of the morning showers in the forest and the smell of wet grass and earth in his garden, but Katsumi reacted in a way that denied him that little pleasure. With every crack of thunder she tried to stifle a scream, and tightened her grip upon him, burying her face in his chest. "WHAA! I HATE THUNDER!" As she said this a streak of lightning hit very close to the house, lighting up the entire room in white light, followed by an earsplitting crack. Katsumi screamed and jumped out of bed, landing on the floor with a thump.  
  
Kurama meanwhile calmly looked over the side of the bed, seeing that for the moment she seemed to have knocked herself out cold, a soft 'nyah...' escaping from her lips. "Hmm...well I guess there is something you are afraid of." He climbed down from the bed and sat down next to her, holding her head in his arms and waiting for her to wake up. All he had to do was wait for the next thunderclap and she opened her eyes abruptly and clung to him. "KURAMA! MAKE THE THUNDER STOP!!" he begged. Again, it seemed he had turned into more of the father than the boyfriend in the relationship, though he didn't really figure Katsumi would admit to anyone she had a boyfriend.  
  
He rubbed her head slowly, making soft noises as he did so. "It's alright Katsumi-chan...it wont hurt you, but Im afraid I cant control the weather, only plants." She pouted loudly and buried her face in his chest. "Though I must admit, I didn't think you were afraid of anything." she sat up quickly and crossed her arms. "Its true! I'm the mighty fearless Katsumi! I fear no man nor element!" But as she finished another sharp crack echoed through the house and she let out another loud scream, covering her ears and hiding on him and whimpering softly. He simply hugged her tightly. "Well, you could have fooled me with all of that girlish screaming." But her only response was a half hearted "Your dead when this storm is over" to which he chuckled softly.  
  
But the storm didn't end, the thunder at least died away in the distance, but the rain on the other hand, seemed to only increase in its intensity. But thankfully, the steady pouring of rain seemed to relax Katsumi's nerves, and her screaming stopped. They were both sitting on the outside walkway, watching as those that did go outside ran this way and that with soggy newspapers covering their already soaked heads and trying desperately to stay dry underneath their rain slickers. "I wonder where they are heading off to." Katsumi blinked softly and looked to Kurama for the answer. "Well, to work I suppose, I doubt most businesses would close just because of a little rain you know...which reminds me, don't you have to go to work?" She eeped slightly and looked at him. "Well...um...I don't really have a job in that sense...more of um...I wait for someone to call me and stuff." She looked away and pointed to a man in a bright yellow rain slicker as he tried to keep it on him despite the fierce wind. "Ouuu I wonder if he'll slip and fall in that puddle!"  
  
Kurama stared at her. "What do you mean by that? What exactly is it that you do?" He just now noted that he had no idea as to what she did to earn money. He himself ran a small nursery on the edge of town, usually he would sell it to someone and then move to a new town every year or so, but he doubted he would be doing that this year. She remained quiet a few more moments, watching the man in the yellow coat as he walked past, having missed the puddle, much to her dissatisfaction. She looked at him, her ruby eyes shining softly, an air of seriousness having replaced her usual air of 'whatverness' He tilted her head towards the living room. "I'll...i'll show you what it is I do." she sounded as if she was regretting doing this, and it worried him a little. What could she possibly do that makes her act like this? She doesn't sell herself does she? He shook this thought away. She was flirtatious yes, but she didn't act like a prostitute, at least, he thought she didn't. He didn't really have any knowledge of those types of things.  
  
She led him inside and over to the large wall that was covered in a wide array of swords, staffs, spears, and other weapons. She pulled off the lone pair of gloves and put them on her hands. Her fingers fit snuggly around the ends, a pair of seemingly ordinary fingerless gloves he thought. "I'm an assassin...I get a call and someone dies the same night...that's what I do for a living...I end it for someone else." Her hands clenched and unclenched, her palms rubbing together and pulling away. He heard what he thought was wire becoming taunt, and saw a glint of what seemed to be monowire connected at her palms. "If my claws don't get them, these will." At hearing about her claws, her touched the spot where she touched him the night they met. "What do you mean by your claws?" He looked from her to her hands. "They're poisonous...and at the same time drip acid...I don't really know how it works, but I can do it instinctively," she watched as he touched his neck, "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you, you weren't my enemy." She smiled weakly, but it was clear that it took her great effort to do it. She ripped the gloves away and tossed them to the floor, walking away quickly and sealing herself inside her room.  
  
He was to stunned to react, he simply watched her leave, staring now at the gloves as they laid there, looking so innocent and harmless. She ends lives to live her own...she's a hired assassin a contract killer...but...she looked so innocent, how? He shook his head, kneeling down and picking up the gloves. He smelled the feint scent of blood from them as he held it close. It as like she tried to wash the smell away as best she could, but never managing to get rid of it completely. He placed them back on the wall, trying to place them in the way he remembered they were placed. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel the way he thought he would at learning all this. Normally, he thought he would be upset, learning that someone he cared about lived by killing others, but he didn't feel that way now. He was calm, thoughtful, and to his surprise, hopeful. She didn't seem to like her work, but he went on with it, doing her best to live her life outside that little secret. She seemed so happy with her friends, when they were taking a walk, when they bathed...despite her sadness, she smiled. He turned and walked slowly to her room. He heard her soft crying, though he knew she was trying her best to stop. He tried to open the door, but found it was locked. "Katsumi-chan...may I come in? Please? I want to talk to you..."  
  
She cried softly still. She knew he was going to leave her. Despite what he told her last night, she knew he wanted to get as far away from her and her way of life. Shedding want him to know about any of it, she knew that he would leave her, just like her friends would leave if they ever found out. Why couldn't I just make up a lie like I did for Neesha and the others? But she knew why, he had been honest with her about his feelings, and she felt she had to be honest about something as well. She turned her head towards the door. "J-j-just go already!" she said through her soft sobs "I know you want to leave me so just do it! I don't want to hear an explanation as to why! Please...I don't want you to have to look at me..." She hugged her knees tightly and buried her face in her knees, her fox ears hanging lowly her tails having lost their spirit and laying on the bed as if dead. He heard his footsteps as they left the hallway. She heard the door open and close and knew he had left. She looked at the bed, eyeing his sleeping pants next to her night gown. This only caused her to cry even more. Large tears sliding down her face. "Please...don't leave me alone.." was all she could say now, but she knew he couldn't hear her, that he was already gone and never coming back.  
  
The window to her room sprang up suddenly, causing her to jump and eep slightly. A figure climbed inside her room and landed on the floor with a thump and a groan of pain. She recognized this voice. "Kurama?" The figure groaned and stood up slowly and shivered slightly. "The one and only, copied perhaps but never duplicated. Well, I guess they both mean the same thing so perhaps Ill just stick with yes its me, ne?" He turned on the lamp on her nightstand and she saw that he was completely soaked through from the water outside. He could tell that she seemed shocked he was here. "Is something the matter Katsumi-chan?" She only stared blankly at him and then looked to his red pants and handed them to him. "I guess...you came for these right?" She looked away quickly, staring now at her night gown as it laid by itself. She felt him as he moved towards the door, but was surprised to feel him sit down behind her, and even more surprised to feel his hands wrap around her waist as e hugged her tightly.  
  
He laid his head against her, knowing she was probably getting soaked from him. "I came here for you...I could care less about a pair of pants...I can find those anywhere...but I doubt I found find you anywhere else. What did I tell you before? I will always love you, no matter what happens." He kissed her neck softly. "And I would be a liar if I stopped loving you because of your line of work." She leaned back against him, lying down a little so she could look at him. Her cheeks glistened with ears, but her lips were curled in a smile, though it took all she had not to cry even more. "I...I..Lo...." She leaned up quickly, hugging him tightly, her entire weight thrown against him, knocking him over on his back on the bed. "I love you Kurama...I love you so much..." She cried loudly now, her tears running freely. Never in her life had she felt like this. Her heart burned, her entire body seemed to be engrossed in a numbing fire. Her mind was hazy but so alert at the same time. She hurt all over, but in the back of her mind she wanted it to hurt more, because she knew it was a good kind of hurt. A hurt that meant you were so in love you didn't know what to do with it all. He hugged her tightly in return, kissing her cheek softly. "Ai shiteru....Katsumi-chan." was all he said, content now just to hold her, not caring if he never had to let go.  
  
breaks down Finally! I managed to get the next chapter finished! (go me!  
=n.n;=) Sorry it took so long, but I didn't have much free time as I finally got a new job and that mixed with school doesn't give me much time  
to write or anything else. I didn't think I would make Katsumi give her love confession so soon after Kurama, but I guess this is what happens when you let your fingers do your typing while listening to love songs and stuff  
x.X; (Well, right now I'm listening to Evenescance so I dunno ) Anyway, I'm probably gonna start introducing more people into he story with he next chapter. (Like Neesha and some other of Kit-kats friends! Whee!) Now its probably a little late to write this, but better than never. ahem Kurama belongs to Funimation and all the wonderful people that on it, while  
KAtsumi is a character created by Hollie, who is mah Girlfriend -.- (well, I think she is anyway, ask her and you might get another answer ;-; She's so mean to me!) Some characters in the story will be based on people I know and people she knows (I suck at making characters almost as much as  
I do at writing romance stories.) Anyway, feel free to tell me your thoughts about the story so far, and add any requests you would like to see  
happen. (No R rated stuff though! At least not until after chapter 10...maybe ;; ) That's all for now, so stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	7. Rose Petals Fall: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kurama opened his eyes and quickly shut them again.The morning light stung at his eyes as they shined through the petals of the Saukra tree. His body ached, his legs were stiff as if he hadnt moved them in many hours. He was sitting in the crook of the large tree he had rested in when he came here yesterday, the day he saw the woman and her friends. He looked at his watch, it wasnt a real watch, but one Koenma-dono had given him for his mission. It told him it was about 12:05 in the afternoon on the 27th, the day after he had arrived in the town. No doubt Yuskue and the others would arrive in a few hours. He sighed and laned back against the tree trunk. It was such a pleasant dream...almost real. But it was no doubt the effects of her seduction. He decided to no longer give the matter any thought, and hopped down from the tree. He landed without a sound and looked out twords the large shopping centre and even larger mall next to it. He was to met the rest of the team in the food court to discuss the details of the new mission there. Without a word he set off to wait for them, prehaps he would have a nice slad as he waited, or prehaps go look at the clothing stores.

"Man this bites!" Yuskue yelled as he walked down the large dirt path. "Why the hell couldnt we rent a car? I dont want to walk for 10 miles to get to this stupid town!" But his protests fell on mostly deaf ears, as Kuwabara and Hiei continued to walk, their duffle bags slung ver their shoulders. "Simple...none of us are able to drive a car." Hiei said with a sullen tone. "Yeah" responded Kuwabara "for one neither me or Urameshi have a lisence, and Shrimpy here is too short to reach the pedals." He made a move to tap Hiei onthe head, but hit nothing but air, Hiei having already moved about four yards ahead of them, a soft 'hn..' his only response. "Hey! Get back here!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran afer him, leaving Yuskue to think to hmself. He took this small moment of silence to go over what Botan and Koenma had told him. Apparently, this town was like a haven to most monsters and such. It was large yet out of the way. Most people there didnt mind seeing monsters or halfbreeds, as they were common here. One of the big ones that lived here was causing trouble for the spirit world and was to be dealt with, and if they found the time they were also to look into finding some girl that had crossed paths with Youko once before. It sounded like a boring week in dullsville to him. "URAMESHI!! Hurry up!" He walked a little quicker at Kuwabara's whining and decided any more attempts at thought would be a waste of time for now.

Kurama was standing before one of the many clothing shops in the mall, eyeing a lovly red yukata. He wanted to try it on, but decided not to. The others would show up at anytime, and he really didn't wish to keep them, let alone see him dressed up in a yukata. He chuckled softly and began to walk deeper into the mall. He noticed a small group of girl, all waering sailor fukus, were watching him wih great intrest. He smiled and waved at them, only to cause them all to turn slightly red and dissperse further away from him. He wondered why people acted like this twords him, but decided not to think about it anymore. He supposed it was just his 'charming looks' and nothing else. He had now arrived at the food court, and decidedhe really wasnt in the mood to eat. He ordered himself some tea from one of the cultural resturants, and sat himself near the end of the large area of tables. He had a clear view of all entrances, and would be able to see the group when they arrived. Somewhat complacent, he sipped slowly on his tea, wondering about the specifics of the mission. All he knew about it was that it involved a very powerful demon, one that had somehow escaped the Youkai world. On top of that it was one far more powerful than Tugoro ever was.

Katsumi yawned and looked at the people around her. It was he usual group of Neesha, Nikki, Skye, and Eric. There were two newbies in the group, friends of Neesha, but she hadnt bohered to remeber their names yet. She made a nte to get Neesha to tell her. The day was beginning to end, and as usual they hadnt actually bought anything. She didnt even really know how this became a ritual for her and the gang, which called themselves the 'Kawaii Kitsunes' when Nikki noted her features. Her feet hurt, her tails were dragging behind her, and she was hungry. "Lets go eat sumthin' im starved." The group nodded, as she knew she would. "okay everyone, Jan-ken!" yeled Neesha, and hey each threw out their hands. Eric threw rock, everyone else threw paper. "Not again! I always lose.." Eric said to his dismay, scheckng his wallet to se how much he could afford. Skye smiled and patted his back. "Thats cus all you throw is rock, next time try something else. You would be suprised the possibilties that are available to you if you let go the stone my man." He chuckled softly and led him twords the food court, the rest following him. They all decided on the Taco Hut, and Eric payed for it, his wallet now considerbly lighter than before. They found a large table, though sitting there was a single person with cup of coffee and bright red hair. Katsumi took the innitiative. "Hey...you mind moving so we can sit there? its not like you need those seats."

Kurama sighed softly once more, his finger tracing the lip of the cup. "Im afraid I have company on the way, and this is the best table to wait for them. He didnt bother to lift his head, though otherwise he would have gladly given them the table, but he supposed this was a time to be firm and not such a gentleman. But Katsumi only slammed her hand down on the table, causing the other people around them to jump slightly and look her way. She was making a scene and she knew it. "Listen you red haired pretty boy! I come here amost everyday, and everyone knows I always use this table! So scram!" But he didnt move, at least not in the way she wanted him to. He only scooted down a little looking at her and smiling. "There, now all of us can share the table, is this accetable?" He looked inot her eyes, recalling his dream, and doing his best to reman calm. She was taken aback slightly. He was cute, and strong willed. she had used persuasive pwers to make him move, ut he was unaffected, how odd. Rather than do anyhing else she simply huffed and sat down across from him. The rest of the group did the same, doing there best to sit on one side of the table to glare at Kurama, thoughthe two new people sat at either end of the table. Kurama simple did his best to not laugh at the sight.

Yuskue and the group looked at the entrance of the mall. As they were about to enter, the heard a loud 'yoohoo' from above. He rubbed his forehead in pain as he saw it was Botan. "What are you doing here Botan..." She smiled and hopped from her oar. "Im here on assignment of course. This demon is a special case and ou need myhelp in the matter." He shook his head and decided not to argue with her right now. He didnt want her here, but he would send her away after he had something to eat. "alright...lets go then." He walked inside, the others close behind him. He knew without a doubt they looked like the most out of place group in existence. Large dufflebags, Botan and her oar, Hiei and his sword, Kuwabara and his bad outfit. This week was gonna be hell.

**sighs Wow, this was shorter than I thought it was. Im sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter, but me being the baka that I am, I typed up different versions of Chapter 7. I didn't get many suggestions, but the ones I did get were intresting. Some wanted a Katsumi to be forced to fight Kurama O Some wanted Katsumi to have to leave for an assignment o.o;; One even wanted Katsumi to die! . ; (I sense a dislike for Katsumi . ;;; ) But I decided to go with the one where Kurama realizes none of this was real. SO, it turns out his time with Katsumi was merely a dream (or was it a glimpse of things to come?) **


End file.
